thebigclubpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Band
The Penguin Band is Club Penguin's most popular and official band. It is made up of four penguins, G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob, and Franky. There once was a scavenger hunt when penguins had to find the Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a player card background featuring the band. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when the band went on break. Like Rockhopper, the band members can be seen sometimes during certain parties, on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to penguins. They are the only official band known in Club Penguin. Members of the band The band is made up of four members, they are: *G Billy (Dark Blue, originally Old Blue): plays the drum and the flute. *Petey K (Green): plays the bandeneon and the upright piano. *Stompin' Bob (Red): plays the contrabass violin. *Franky (Yellow): plays the acoustic guitar and banjo. *The Unknown Band member (Light Blue): plays the acoustic guitar. Parties Music Jam 2008 The Penguin Band made a special appearance at the Music Jam 2008 festival. During that appearance, the band took breaks from playing at the Iceberg and during those breaks individual band members went to the backstage room for members on the main stage, much like Rockhopper does during his appearances. Penguins who found one or more of the band members could get a special player card background featuring the band. This also happened in the Penguin Play Awards when backstage for members was released again. This time in the Stage, they gave out the same background. Wild West Party '06 After the band did their performance in the Dance Club they lost all their instruments. Penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) a background. Winter Luau '06 During the Winter Luau 2006, three penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of The Penguin Band,or this may hint that Petey K was not part of the band back then. * List of Appearances (in chronological order) *Winter Luau 2006 Dance Club *Valentine's Day 2006 Dance Club *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or real characters, eating lunch) *Mine Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006 *Wild West Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006 (first appearance of Franky) *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007 *Summer Party 2007, Beach, June 2007 *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 *Wild West Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, real characters) *Penguin Play Awards 2009 along with Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and Gary in the Backstage. *Music Jam 2009, performance and real characters along with Cadence. Back Stage. *Music Jam 2010, currently performing at the Iceberg. Gallery PBbackground.PNG|The Penguin Band Background. Franky4.PNG|Franky. Franky3.PNG|Franky. Franky2.PNG|Franky. Franky1.PNG|Franky. Franky Sig.png|Franky's Signuture. StompingBob.png|Stompin' Bob in the Casta Fiesta. Trivia *All the current members of the Penguin Band, used to work for shops around Club Penguin Island such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *The Penguin Band have given out two different backgrounds: In the first background, they were not wearing accessories yet. *All of the members of the band's instruments are not available to penguins, except Franky's guitar, G Billy's drumsticks, and Petey K's accordion. However, the drumsticks G Billy uses are a different colour. They are silver. *It is rumoured that you can join the band if you gain all the instuments available in Club Penguin. This is false and having all the instuments (apart from playing them) won't do anything of the sort. *The Penguin Band was "improved" in July 2008. G Billy got drumsticks, Stompin' Bob got Sunglasses, Petey K got other glasses, Franky got shoes and all of them got hats. *The Penguin Band, unlike the other famous penguins have not yet have plush versions or figurine versions. This is unkown why they have not been released yet, but might appear in series 9, or 10. *If you combine G Billy's and Stompin' Bob's names it will result in Billybob.